2600
Background Information Not much is known about 2600, as he tends to try and remain anonymous on the internet. He's a known web designer, and scientist. He has also experimented with Atari 2600 homebrew application creation. He disappeared from the internet in late 2008. The Website In the early 2000's, a small website was made. The website was just one long page, explaining oddities. He started out talking about what would later be referred to as Slipgates, and how he discovered them. He went on to discuss the experiments that he had done with them, and other oddities, such as The Books of Wisdom, and the Russian Gang. This website was an underground phenomenon, and people discussed it on other image boards and websites, making theories. Lots of people were asking just who he was. Several people weren't convinced at first, some comparing him to a flat earther, or a Brazil denier, and his site was almost used to try and get personal information out of him. Unfortunately, they found that he was using a strong VPN, and the servers protected and encrypted all data sent to and from it. People believed it was an ARG, until they saw a few of the images and schematics drawn up by the user. All of the science seemed believable, but nobody had any of the materials to try and replicate the experiments. A couple years after the website went up, the page changed quite a bit. It now included an intro, explaining the website, and it gave two links, "Click here to read my theories", and "Click here to look at my blog". On the blog page, the administrator just talked. The first post went on to explain, "People have been wondering about my life and my research, so I made the blog page. If you have any questions that you would like to ask, or just want to know me more, ask me." He also provided an email for people to send in questions. The day after, he added a post, saying "I just completed a personal project of mine, just a small sprite hack of an Atari 2600 game" He provided a download link to the game as well for people to run on an emulator, although it's still lost, it had earned him the nickname, "2600". Throughout the years, he grew more and more popular on the internet, in his blog posts, he tried to keep a lot about himself secret, he said that "Keeping my identity secret will make me safer, and that means the website can live longer", but around six years into the websites lifetime, a post on a website came out, with a person claiming to have seen the administrator of the site. The user goes on to explain that he saw a man in a coffee shop with a laptop, and the laptop had code on it for the website, upon looking at the code, it was clearly HTML, and one of the paragraphs was a post that 2600 had just made. He took a picture, and while some of the words of the laptop were visible, the person writing was barely in frame. The user had also made a small sketch of the man they saw before they left the coffee shop, "I never saw his eyes, and as he was walking out, I think he was covering them so I couldn't see, but it's close enough. I just covered them up for right now" The sketch would be linked to 2600 for the rest of his career. The image was sent to his email, and he was asked if the story was true, and if he looked like that, he replied in a blog post, "I could confirm or deny this, but that wouldn't be very fun, would it? Just as how I'm still trying the solve the mystery behind the Slipgates, you'll have to solve the mystery of my identity." A year later, one final post was made. On the front page, the welcome page had changed, with new text underneath the welcome text, "Over these few years, I have been updating this website secretly, but now I have to leave. I'm in danger. I can't exactly explain why, but I trust that my work will be used for good. I'm putting in enough money to the servers to keep the website up for exactly two months, document what you can, and keep it hidden. Remember, there is no good or evil, it's all based on perspective. Don't try to fight, try to reason, so we can solve the mystery. Thank you all." No updates were made, and after the two months, the site went down. He's now known simply as an underground celebrity, most people still don't know him, but his site is currently being archived, and we may one day see all the information put up again, we may even see it in all of its former glory.